on our way home
by menluganteng
Summary: Tak seperti kisah romansa yang menjenuhkan, perasaannya berakhir dibarengi ejekan mentari sore, yang tak berinya waktu lebih.


**on our way home  
**

[ A T-rated AruKuri romance fanfiction by menluganteng. Shingeki no Kyojin is Isayama Hajime's and the writer doesn't gain any profit from here ]

_**A/N:** taking set di bagian pas Scouting Legion **sembunyi di sebuah rumah terpencil**, **chapter 51**_

.

.

.

"Historia, _daisuki._"

Bisikan pelan Armin membuat Historia kaget, menjatuhkan batang-batang kayu bakar tanpa sadar. Dengan cepat matanya mencari-cari sosok Eren dan Mikasa, memastikan mereka tak mendengarkan ucapan Armin tadi. Untung saja mereka masih mendebatkan rute jalan pulang: menyeberangi sungai dan menyebabkan kayu bakar yang susah payah mereka cari menjadi basah dan sia-sia, atau memutar jauh sehingga tiba malam, sedangkan tak satupun lentera yang mereka bawa.

"Armin, tadi kaubilang apa?" Suaranya nyaris mendesis.

"_Daisuki_," ungkap Armin sekali lagi. Sorot matanya masih sama, menahan teguh. Padahal Historia tahu, laki-laki itu pasti bergetar hebat saat mengatakannya.

Historia membungkuk, memunguti kayu-kayu bakar yang berserak. Armin bergegas membantunya mengumpulkan jadi satu.

"Boleh aku tahu … alasannya kenapa?"

"Aku tidak tahu," Armin menggumam pelan. Mata birunya tak berani menatap Historia, berlagak sibuk mengutipi kayu.

"Ah."

Armin berpikir sepertinya ia perlu menambahkan beberapa kalimat penjelas lagi. "Sejak … kau membawakan kuda Jean yang kabur karena titan wanita, mungkin? Kau terlihat seperti dewi penyelamat yang berkilauan saat itu."

Hening sejenak, sebelum Historia akhirnya menjawab pelan, "Kalau begitu, kau salah orang."

Gerakan Armin terhenti seketika. Mata birunya mengarah lurus pada Historia.

"Maksudmu?"

"Kukira bukan padaku kau jatuh cinta, Armin. Kau jatuh cinta pada Christa Lenz, bukan Historia Reiss."

Armin membantah pernyataan itu. "Apa bedanya? Kalian adalah orang yang sama."

Historia menghembuskan napas samar. "Tidakkah kau mengerti? Christa Lenz dan segala hal tentangnya adalah samaran. Kau jatuh cinta pada Christa, yang dengan sangat menyesal kukatakan, adalah bagian dari kepalsuan peran yang kumainkan."

"Tapi … aku yakin kau tidak seperti itu…."

"Maafkan aku, Armin, tidak ada lagi Christa Lenz. Hanya ada Historia Reiss di sini." Historia tersenyum getir.

"Tidakkah kau dengar, aku bilang _'Historia, daisuki'_ tadi? Aku menyebut namamu!" Kini Armin berjuang menyampaikan perasaannya.

"Tapi sosok yang kaucintai bukan aku, Armin. Aku tidak mau terluka karena kau menyayangi seseorang yang bukan diriku."

"Aku benar-benar menyukaimu! Kau sangat menyenangkan dan baik hati."

Historia menggeleng, menyatukan kayu-kayu bakar yang sudah mereka kumpulkan menjadi satu. "Aku tidak seperti itu," gumamnya pelan. "Maaf, Armin, lupakan saja perasaanmu. Kau sangat baik, Armin, sungguh. Tapi aku tidak bisa."

Percakapan mereka terhenti karena Mikasa menghampiri dan menanyakan pendapat Armin, "Bagaimana menurutmu, kita lewat mana?"

Armin dan Historia, keduanya menoleh secara kasual sekali, bersikap seolah tidak terjadi apapun antara mereka. Armin mengamati langit, memperkirakan waktu yang mereka miliki, kemudian menggeleng.

"Jalan tercepat saja, Mikasa. Tinggal dua puluh menit, memutarpun tak akan sampai, meski kita lari."

"Dan kembali dengan kayu bakar basah?" Eren datang dan menyela. "Kapten Levi akan marah sekali."

Armin menoleh pada Historia, bertanya, "Seberapa banyak persediaan kayu bakar yang tersisa?"

"Hanya cukup sekali pakai lagi. Besok pagi sudah habis." Historia lebih telaten mengurusi dapur dibanding dua gadis lainnya, karenanya ia lebih tahu. "Tapi entahlah jika Sasha menggunakannya untuk memanaskan air."

Armin terdiam sebentar. "Kita bertaruh saja, kalau begitu. Kita berempat jauh lebih bernilai daripada setumpuk kayu, bukan?"

"Keselamatan kita lebih penting, Eren," Mikasa membujuk. "Lewat sungai?"

Eren mengerutkan dahi tak setuju, namun tak mampu membantah. "Lewat sungai," Ia menyerah.

Atas saran Armin, mereka meninggalkan kayu yang sudah dikumpulkan di balik tumpukan dedaunan kering. Sedikit memakan waktu, tetapi Armin memaksa. Bila ada siapapun yang beroposisi dengan mereka menemukan kayu-kayu tergeletak begitu saja, pastilah tiada sukar menemukan tempat persembunyian _Scouting Legion._

Lima belas menit lagi. Eren dan Mikasa mengambil langkah cepat di depan. Armin dan Historia mengikuti dari belakang, sedikit kesulitan karena langkah mereka yang lebih mungil.

"Aku masih tidak mengerti caramu berpikir," Armin memulai. Historia menoleh sedikit. "Mengapa kau mencampakkan sosok Christa, setelah kini kenyataan terungkap?"

Historia memalingkan wajah, kembali ke hadapan. "Kita, dunia, dan _Scouting Legion_ sendiri, Armin, telah terlibat dalam politik penuh konspirasi," katanya. "Tak ada gunanya lagi mempertahankan sisi Christa, yang mengemis pengakuan orang lain. Anak haram buangan Reiss tak perlu lagi sok malaikat, karena semua kini berebut perhatian pewaris tahta."

Armin terdiam. Sejenak berkonsentrasi melangkah, melirik langit. Tak bisa memungkiri, Historia masuk akal. Jikalau Christa benar adanya merupakan alias untuk menyembunyikan eksistensi, maka di tengah kekacauan ini, tiada guna lagi memaksakan pribadi pengecoh itu.

"Sehingga, kau berpendapat aku menyukaimu yang di masa lalu?"

"Tak ada lagi alasan, kau lihat. Aku yang asli mengedepankan logika, mengesampingkan perasaan, menjalankan tugas. Tak lagi menyusahkan diri sendiri untuk menyenangkan orang lain, aku mandiri berpendapat dan bertindak atas apa yang menurutku benar."

"Christa yang baik atau Historia yang mandiri, aku suka keduanya."

Historia menggeleng. "Menebar kasih hanyalah Christa. Bersiap menerima tampuk kekuasaan adalah aku sekarang."

Armin menghembus napas samar. "Begitu, kau menolakku," Pemuda itu tersenyum hambar. "Maaf terkesan memaksa."

"Aku menghargai perasaanmu, tapi apa yang kauharapkan dari ini? Pembantaian sesama manusia bisa terjadi kapan saja, dan menjalin hubungan bukanlah opsi di saat mencekam begini."

"Menolak karena tak memiliki perasaan yang sama, atau karena situasi dunia yang tak kondusif?"

Historia tersenyum tipis. "Bisa jadi keduanya," Ia memandang lurus ke depan. "Kau jatuh cinta pada peran yang kumainkan. Aku yang sebenarnya tidak sebaik itu."

.

.

.

"Tapi, Historia, keputusan berbuat baik tidak bergantung kepada peran yang kaumainkan. Apakah kau akan melakukannya atau tidak, itu adalah esensi kebaikan yang sebenarnya."

Historia menoleh. Lalu memandang langit jingga dengan ujung bibir menaik.

"... Mungkin," sahutnya, mengakhiri pembicaraan.

**=FIN=**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Kok Armin tahu bahasa Jepang?** _Because the writer thinks it'll sound better. "Historia, daisuki," seems lebih nyeni /dor_

**Historianya OOC deh :v Aslinya kan dia nggak banyak bicara :v** _Perhatikan chapter berapa yak aku lupa (/dorlagi) ada scene 104__th__ trainees masak di dapur, di pondok kecil waktu mereka melarikan diri. Di situ, untuk pertama kalinya Historia menunjukkan sisi (agak) dinginnya. Ingat juga chapter pas Historia dan Eren berdua, yang Armin dan Jean gantikan mereka dalam penculikan, Historia dan Eren ngobrol banyak tentang menjadi titan._

okay the writer doesn't have anything to say so let's just skip the ramble section :)


End file.
